User talk:RoseForever
Edits: | Remember: 1.Read my profile to make our talk become easier and to know more about me. 2.Remember to sign your post using 4 ~ or by using your own talkbox 3.Do not add headers. ] ] ] Give me a pic plz,and don't worry i'm quite busy too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah i hope so too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Good News! I dont know if this is true but i think SEAson 5 is gonna air on december!!!! Cause there was a commercial of "Nickelodeon Style" and i heard Winx Club and my sister said they were in their sirenix forms in 3D!! I wish it was true!!Allijah1022 (talk) 09:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 09:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. We're not adding the "List of Spells" categories to pages anymore, since they're pages and have the spells on them. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Are there other dolls you want to add or are you asking about the dolls I already added?? WonderBuono! (talk) 17:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you said,and that Flora Linphea Rose....she copying my pics!Someone tell her that i'm Iamnoone,but she said i'm not,i sended her a messages but no reply,i think i gotta report her....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And i'll adopt your wiki,it mean make your wiki mine.....but the right still your,but i need you to grant me the highest user's rankMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hello flora!i havent been chatting with you for a while. what do you think about dark sirenix?? bye now. sorry to leave so quickly. but i'll be online everyday. You're my friends,i'm allow you to use my pics,but it doesn't mean your friends can use them,too.....and i'll adopt your wiki,but i need to be a head admin,got it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah yeah i already know that,but i still need to be a head admin....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'll report anyone that used my pics on FB without asking me or give me credits........Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tell your friends to give me credits if they want to use my pics.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hi flora,i might need your help!!! how r u? I wont leave soon. and mason's not answering my question. so..should we create a sirenix gurdian page. the titles can be like"Blooms Gurdian Of Sirenix" Just curious, what do you need to edit there??? There are a lot of galleries thank to free-time users, if you know... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a list of the galleries you need and send me? There're tons of galleries here >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You live in philippens! I was born there but I currently living in the UK. Bloomwinxfan Nope, it just a contributer!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry for late reply but I was so busy recently... And oh. The pages are unlocked as you requested. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) heloo.are u on deviantartt?? Some of your "friends" been claiming that those pics with da "Iamnoone" watermark is belonged to them,can you go and tell them to give me some credit?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ In that case,i got nothing! Also, Chantix Wiki is a bit copied Winx Club Wiki style!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay. Btw, whenever you create any new thing concerning to my projects, please come and discuss with me first. It kinda bother me when you just do that by your mind.ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) If it had the agree of the admins, yes, otherwise, no, i'm really stric about pics stuff!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪